The Secret of Miss Delacour
by Idisch von Swedish
Summary: "Fluna" femslash. NOT IN PROGRESS ATM. Luna admires the beautiful Miss Delacour in a way she doesn't really understand at first. Fleur develop feelings for Luna as well but things get in their way. There is confusion of who they are and what they really feel, age difference and expectations from the people around them, just to name a few things.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: _**_This is my first fanfic, though I've written a lot of poems and stories before. My native language is Swedish. Please let me know what you think of the story! I'd be thankful for constructive criticism but all reviews are appreciated!  
>Cheers :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE - Little moon girl<strong>

Luna sat in an armchair in the Ravenclaw common room, trying to read the latest number of The Quibbler. Somehow, she found her thoughts wandering off and she was getting a bit concerned about it. Not that she usually was very focused on just one thing at the time but she had never experienced difficulties reading her fathers newspaper before. When she read the same sentence for the seventh time she gave up and put the paper on the table. Without checking the time she decided to take a quick walk and wandered off, not noticing the questioning looks she received. It was late and soon they weren't allowed to walk around freely in the corridors.  
>"Loony, it's almost time to.." someone started, but she had already left.<p>

There, in the dark and empty corridor, Luna finally understood what had kept her from concentrate on her reading. She thought at least. One could never know, the mind was a very complex thing and certainly the one of Luna Lovegood. Well, the thing was, recently people from the two other schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament had arrived. They had both made quite an impression. Especially the dancing beauties from the French school. Luna smiled at the memory. Then her smile faded, when she thought about the election. The Goblet of Fire had chosen Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and_ Harry Potter_! The famous boy was only 14, a year older than herself but three years younger than the rest of the competitors. Luna felt kind of sorry for him. It was a tough competition, she'd heard, and she was sure he didn't put the name in the goblet himself. But still, he was talented and powerful and who knew, maybe he would even win the whole thing.

Luna was snapped back to reality by the sound of someone crying. A girls cry she thought, a faint sound that wasn't really for anyone to hear. Luna didn't hesitate though. She walked towards it and suddenly spotted the back of a light blue outfit. It was one of the Beauxbatons girls.  
>"Excuse me" Luna said with her most gentle voice.<br>The girl jumped and turned, her hand reflexively placed at her wand. It was Fleur. Luna found her stunningly beautiful, even now all cried out.  
>"<em>Pardon<em>..."  
>Fleur took her hand off the wand and hastily wiped away a few tears. She seemed somewhat embarrassed.<br>"...I thought I was alone."  
>"But you shouldn't be alone if you're sad. Then, who would comfort you?" Luna questioned.<br>"I am afraid there is no comfort for me tonight. I will compete and do so with pride, but right now... Madame Olympe told me earlier today what our first task will be and it frightens me. Also I am ashamed. I have been chosen to fight and I should be brave. I did not want anyone to know I was crying."  
>It was a terrible amount of words that flushed over her, words with a nice French accent though, and Luna didn't know how to reply. Fleur had stopped crying and was trying to dry her wet cheeks with her sleeves.<br>"I did not even think of bringing a napkin."  
>Luna couldn't help giggling.<br>"It was not actually a joke" Fleur informed, but she did smile as she spoke.

Yeah, she was really smiling. At the matter of fact, she felt better now. Much better. With someone to talk to, someone who listened, someone who made her smile. Even if this someone was just a strange little girl. She didn't even know her name.  
>"You were right, it feels a lot better now when not alone anymore. What is your name, little girl? I am Fleur, you might already know."<br>"Yes, I know. And I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."  
>"Ah, Luna, it is a beautiful name! Like the moon, and not so different from <em>lune<em>, the French word for it."  
>"Thanks."<p>

"And your hair is the same colour as _la lune_, almost glowing. It is _très beau_."

Luna felt heat rushing to her cheeks. She wasn't blushing, was she? Luna never blushed. Well, almost never. But she did as well notice she was starting to get slightly nervous when meeting the older female's gaze. Because of this she only dared one more glance at Fleur's perfect face before looking down her feet.  
>"You're beautiful too" she complimented.<p>

For the first time she regretted something she'd said, at least a bit. She couldn't understand why but she thought that maybe the fact that Fleur was older and more skilled and French and all was... No it wasn't that. Luna didn't understand herself. A mix of anxiousness, excitement and admiration surely, but why? Yet she had no answer to that question.

"Thank you, little moon girl."  
>Fleur smiled again before getting serious.<br>"I think I should go back now. I really need some sleep."  
>"It's already that late?" Luna asked, her eyes wide open with surprice.<br>"Yes, it is getting late. You have to go back to your room as well I suppose?"  
>Luna had completely forgotten.<br>"I'm probably late already."  
>"Then we shall part, and maybe talk again some day" Fleur decided.<br>Luna nodded.  
>"Good bye, it was nice talking to you" she said honestly, trying not to blush again.<br>"_Au revoir, la lune_" Fleur said and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you again for cheering me up."

Luna failed her mission of not blushing and watched Fleur walk away. Before disappearing out of Luna's sight, Fleur turned and raised her hand. Luna answered the gesture. Then she was alone, the sound of Fleur's footsteps quickly fading. Once again she remembered that she was late and started to go back. Or more like hop back, dancing lightly through the dark corridors. For some reason she felt extra happy this evening. Fleur probably had something to do with it but Luna didn't know why and at this point she didn't really care either. She was happy and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - Realizations**

There hadn't been time to think about anything else than the first task of the tournament for the past few days. After the comforting talk with the little Hogwarts student Fleur had been stydying and practising hard. She had been prepared for the task and after all she tought she did quite well. Afterwards she had opened the golden egg once but the noise had been terrible. That one required some more thinking. And... There was something else that needed some more thinking as well.

Someone asked something but Fleur didn't really listen. Her thoughts had already wandered to a certain person, the Ravenclaw girl. Fleur knew she was a Ravenclaw, since they both usually sat by their table at dinner. She had spotted her a few times and their eyes had met. There was always that feeling, some sort of connection. Fleur was used to be watched, admired, even stared at. Especially males seemed unable _not _to look. This was different. First of all, Luna met her gaze instead of just looking at her appearance. Plus, she didn't loose her integrity the same way some guys did, acting like dogs. She didn't openly stare, her gaze was intense yet unobtrusive. But that was not everything, was it... She had had a few crushes in her early school years, all boys. She knew how it felt. Only this time it wasn't a boy.

Fleur pictured the girl before her eyes. Long moonlight hair, big blue eyes, an innocent expression on her face. No wait, smiling. One of those shy semi-smiles that could be seen after each time their eyes had met. Fleur felt a warm happy feeling grow in her chest. She couldn't help smiling.  
>"Fleur!"<br>She hadn't been listening at all, to her sister apparently.  
>"<em>Pardon<em>! _Je... _I am just practising English" she answered evasively.  
>It was a bad lie. Why would she lie? Deep down she knew. Suddenly it felt like an iron hand gripped her heart, ready to destroy it.<br>"_Désolée, je dois m'en aller_" she exused herself.  
>She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before leaving her all confused. Fleur really had to be alone and think this through. The golden egg and Triwizard Tournament were temporarily forgotten.<p>

It was snowing when she got outside and she wrapped her arms around herself and cursed the weather.  
>"Hello Miss Delacour!"<br>She didn't recognize the voice but according to the colours of the scarf he was a Ravenclaw.  
>"<em>Bonjour<em>" she replied, trying to look polite even though she wanted to be alone.  
>He approached her and tried to speak but seemed uncertain what to say. She patiently waited with an encouraging expression. When she found him too annoying, he was staring all over her, she excused herself and continued her interrupted walk. He tagged along, and she clenched her fists in vexation.<br>"You look cold, don't you have a winter jacket?" he finally managed to ask.

"This _is_ my winter jacket. In my country it is a lot warmer than it is here."  
>"Oh... Well, you could borrow one of my jackets? If you want to."<br>"Thank you, but I don't think so. We probably do not have the same size or fashion style."  
>He seemed to be out of ideas. Silly ideas anyway, she wouldn't miss them.<br>"I'm Roger Davies by the way. I'm in the Quidditch team, Captain actually."  
>Fleur looked at him and smiled politely. She wondered what he had in mind.<br>"I wonder... I wonder if you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
>Fleur stopped and turned to him. His eyes were glowing of admiration. She had tried to make Cedric take her to the ball but he had already asked Cho. Perhaps this was second best. She examined the dark haired boy thoroughly and thought of his appearance to be above average. Good enough, at least. With a silent sigh she thought about Luna, taking her to the ball was out of the question. Perhaps she wouldn't even have said yes. Wait, what was she even thinking? The best was definitely to forget about it all and go with this Quidditch Captain. She had to think about her reputation.<br>"Yes, I will go to the Yule Ball with you" she finally answered.  
>He lit up and she smiled at him, mostly fake.<br>"Good bye, for now."  
>She briefly touched his arm, just to keep up appearances. That was enough to make him speechless as she once again continued her interrupted walk to somewhere less crowded.<p>

"A pleasure talking to you Fleur, bye!" Roger called, after regaining his ability to speak.  
>Fleur didn't look back. She looked across the yard where she spotted the little blonde girl. Luna gazed back and Fleur unconsciously slowed down her pace. There was that feeling again, the feeling which she so desperately tried to suppress. Fleur blushed from discomfort and cast down her eyes to the ground in front of her. Then she reminded herself of who she was and squared her shoulders. She was one of three, well four, champions in the Triwizard Tournament, representing one of the most renowned wizarding schools in Europe. She had passed the first task without much bother. She was brave, intelligent and beautiful. Her family was quite well known in the wizarding world. Having a crush on a four years younger <em>odd girl<em> didn't fit in very well. It didn't fit in at all.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_**__ I'm not sure how many chapters I will write for this story, or how long it will take. But I have plenty of ideas that stretches from "Goblet of Fire" to at least "Deathly Hallows". I'll just write when I have the time and see where the story takes me! :P  
>Cheers<em>_

__PS. I'm sorry about all the updates (for you who follow the story), I keep finding small typos and I'm a perfectionist! I double check, triple check, fripple check but still there might be small mistakes I feel like I have to fix.__


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Author's note: **_**_Well, thought I should put more "Luna" into the Luna character, so here it is. Hope you like it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE - Dinner drama<strong>

Luna watched Fleur's graceful walk across the yard from a distance. She noticed all the attention she got, the boy who tried to communicate with her, her irritation. Even from this far away she could understand that he asked her to the ball and that she said yes. She said yes. She also patted his arm. Luna felt a small sting in her chest. No one had asked _her_ to the ball. Not yet, at least. She didn't think someone would though. But she was used to be alone, used to walk her own path. It didn't bother her much. Never had. Not until just then, in that very moment when she saw Fleur touch that silly boy's arm. Fleur would go to the ball with him and they would dance together. But Luna wouldn't miss to dance, would she? She was really not the dancing kind of girl. She preferred to move freely rather than in a predeterminded pattern of steps. What was it she was sad about then? It was all very strange and new to her. This kind of jelaousness. Fleur had talked to and touched that boy but she hadn't made contact with Luna since the evening they met. She _had_ said they would talk again sometime, hadn't she?

Suddenly Fleur met her gaze and slowed down. Luna watched with interest as Fleur looked away abashedly and then quickly shifted to a determined march towards the castle.  
>"That was odd" Luna thought out loud and turned to take a walk in the thin layer of snow that now covered the ground.<br>A few girls that stood near enough to hear her glanced at her and giggled. Something had apparantly been funny, but Luna had no interest in finding out what it was. She watched the snow in wonder. It was rather fantastic, every snowflake uniquely designed. Just like people, she thought.

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table, chewing thoughtfully. Dinner was served and she was really hungry. With her mouth full of biscuits she noticed someone was watching. If her hair suddenly had caught fire she wouldn't have been too surpriced, the gaze was pretty intense. She lifted her eyes from her overfull plate and stopped chewing for a second when her eyes met Fleur's. With a slight smile she continued to chew, maintaning eye contact with the pretty blonde. Yes, Fleur was pretty, no one could argue with that. She could have anyone, just had to choose. A lot of people, guys to be specific, would be too busy admire her beauty to actually pay attention to anything else. She seemed so selfconfident on the outside. But Luna had noticed that every time she caught Fleur looking at her the Beauxbatons student got a hint of distress in her eyes. It only lasted for a moment and Luna was sure she was the only one to notice. She was unsure what it meant though.

Fleur looked away, rebuilding her selfconfident facade. Luna took a bite of chicken leg. The only thing she was sure about was that it had all started _after _their little chat. Before, Luna barely had paid attention to Fleur. Not more than she had to the other champions. Now her mind was _full _of her, all of a sudden. Remarkable. Unfortunately Fleur, except from those gazes, seemed to avoid her. Why was that? Luna felt an urge to find out. She hastily stood and caught not just Fleur's eyes. Unabashed she casually went round the Ravenclaw dinner table and stopped when she reached Fleur. The facade Fleur had built up cracked and she clenched her teeth.  
>"Are you avoiding me?" Luna asked mildly, without any hint of accusation.<br>Despite her gentle tone Fleur swallowed visibly and blushed.  
>"<em>Pardon?<em>"  
>"It's just.. I would really appreciate to talk to you again, like you said."<br>Fleur seemed embarrassed and the majority of the people around them were still staring.  
>"Um, <em>oui<em>,_ bien sûr_."  
>Luna's puzzled face made her correct herself.<br>"Of course, I mean..."  
>Luna smiled contentedly, satisfied with the answer.<br>"See you around then!"  
>Luna recieved a nod and a nervous smile from Fleur before she spun on her heel and returned to her seat. Slowly the air filled with conversation again and Luna dove into her food.<p>

After a while Luna glanced back at Fleur, who had regained her normal skin tone. She was talking to her friends and put much effort in _not_ looking towards Luna's part of the table. Luna thought she definitely had to ask Fleur about it. Something was going on. Why was she acting like that? Why did she seem so unsettled whenever around Luna? Well, they _would_ talk. There had been a lot of witnesses to that...promise. It was kind of like a promise, wasn't it? With a bunch of butterflies in her stomach Luna finished her meal. She was excited about this. Hopefully Fleur wouldn't procrastinate their upcoming conversation. Hopefully she wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:** Chapter four done, finally! Will do my best to keep writing so it doesn't take another three months til next update._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR – Excuses and wrackspurts<strong>

It wasn't easy for Fleur to get some time alone, the Yule ball coming up and everything. It felt like practically every male in the area was following her every move. Several had asked her to the ball but she'd turned them all down since she already had a date. She specificly remembered when Harry's friend, the red head, asked her. It had been very unexpected and he didn't really tried to be smooth about it either. She had looked at him in disbelief but before she had the chance to answer him, he was already running away. It surely was fun at times, to be so attractive to the opposite sex. It wasn't anything she was doing on purpose, she was just born quarter-veela. One of the backsides though, was the envy she generated amongst other females. There were a lot of jealous girls, expecting her to steal their boyfriends. There were some exceptions of course, like her family, Madame Olympe and some friends who just pretended to like her because they wanted to be assosciated with her. And then there was Luna. The young girl seemed very determinded to meet her again. It was a nice change and Fleur looked forward to their meeting. But, there was this worry as well. She didn't want anyone to know, she had heard how other people talked about Luna. "Loony". "Lunatic". People would wonder why _she_, the reputable Fleur Delacour, spent time with someone like _her_. And why was that actually? Fleur didn't wanna think about it.

"_Hey! Isn't that the crazy fan? The one who came up to you during dinner yesterday?"_ the Beauxbatons girls beside her asked in French, trying not to laugh as she pointed down a corridor.  
>Fleur immediately turned her head to see if it really was Luna and it certainly was. She was crawling on all fours, on the floor, groping like she had dropped a pair of glasses or something. But she didn't wear glasses, did she? Fleur frowned.<br>"_Um, yes, the crazy fan..."_ she answered thoughtfully, also in French, and remembered her lie the other day.  
>"<em>She is so weird, are you going to talk to her as you said?"<br>_Fleur shrugged and tried to seem casual.  
>"<em>I don't know, Adéle. Maybe."<br>_Adéle giggled.  
>"<em>Well, we better get going so we don't miss class"<em> she reminded, looking at the time.  
>"<em>Yeah, I just have to go to the bathroom first"<em> Fleur excused herself. _"Alone" _she added when Adéle didn't move.  
>A bit disappointed the girl asked if they could catch up in class later, which Fleur agreed to.<p>

When Adéle was out of sight Fleur gathered up her courage and quickly walked towards Luna. She was trying to figure out how to make their encounter look natural, how to be able to talk without attracting attention. There were still a lot of people in the corridor so perhaps they would blend in. On the other hand, with Luna still crawling on the floor and students walking detours around her, they might not.

"Have you dropped something?"  
>Luna raised her head and lit up when she saw Fleur.<br>"Oh hello!"  
>She stood and brushed off her robes.<br>"I thought I sensed a wrackspurt and threw myself at the floor to avoid it. I tried to catch it but it fled and then I started to think about how babies see the world. So I stayed at all fours and looked around a bit. My conclusion is that everything looks huge from an infants point of view."  
>As often with Luna, Fleur didn't knew exactly how to respond. Some part of her just wanted to stare skeptically but that would've been rude and she didn't want to be rude to Luna.<br>"Oh..." she started, looking slightly surpriced instead of skeptical. "But it was a long time since you were a baby, right?"  
>It was meant as a joke but deep down Fleur knew it was far more serious than that. Luna was so much younger. It wasn't right. What she was feeling.<br>"I don't know. What is time? I don't believe age matters as much as some people seem to think."  
>Fleur blinked twice. Was the girl reading her mind?<br>"You are right, it does not matter. It _should_ not matter" she agreed.  
>Luna smiled appreciatively and Fleur smiled back, though with some restraint. She had to keep it together. And hurry to class, she suddenly remembered. That would make a simple but honest, and needed, excuse. She really had to leave before things got out of hand.<br>"I am sorry, but I must go to class now."  
>"Okay. Will I see you again soon?"<br>The younger girl really wasn't like anyone Fleur'd met before. The way she spoke, seemingly without further reflection. Her innocence yet cleverness. How could Fleur possibly say no to her? "Of course, you _must_ see me again soon!" she thought. Before she had time to think things through she heard herself say:  
>"We could meet later, somewhere more private if you do not mind."<br>Fleur glanced around, suddenly very aware of the people around them.  
>"Yeah, I'm not very fond of crowded places" Luna replied.<br>Fleur got an idea.  
>"Black Lake, after dinner?"<br>Luna nodded. With a faint smile on her face she turned and simply walked away. Fleur exhaled and closed her eyes for a short moment. She had to sort this dumb feelings out as soon as possible. If she only had someone to talk to. But who would that be? Who would understand?


End file.
